Love Fades
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: One shot on Bella not taking Edward back...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT ONE SHOT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Fades<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

When Edward left me. I thought it was the end of the world. But over time like Edward said my love for him faded and faded for the love of his family. I still remember him of course. But my love had faded. It has taken nearly a year to have it fade but here I am packing to go to Washington University to get a Cutlery degree so one day I can open my own bakery here in Forks

Suddenly there is a breeze in my bedroom. I look to see Edward his eye black and his head down cast.

"Edward", I say

"Bella. I what to say I am sorry for leaving you. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I was trying to protect you. But I can't seem to get Victoria's trail. It has been hard to stay away from you. You're the one who accepted me for me and not look at me for the dangers of being a vampire. I love you Bella. Please forgive me", Edward says

I sigh. There was no spark anymore between us. That proves for me that love can fade.

"Victoria died 5 months ago", I say continuing to pack

"How?" Edward asks

"She was killed by some friends of mine", I say vaguely

"Why are you packing?" Edward asks

"I am leaving Forks", I state continuing to pack

"Why? When?" Edward asks

"Edward don't you know the date?" I ask him looking in my closet for the things I found that Edward left behind

"No", Edward says

"I graduated High School 3 months ago", I say causally, "I leave for Collage in three days"

"Where are you going so I can…", Edward starts

"Edward I don't want you to come. This is my big opportunity. I am going to make something of my live and find someone special", I say

"You have me", Edward says

"No I don't. I haven't for nearly a year. And I have come to accept that. Remember your words in the forest?" I ask him finally finding the stuff his family gave me for my 18th birthday

"No I was kind of…", Edward starts

"Your words were 'Love Fades and mine has'. Remember it now?" I ask him stepping toward him

"I didn…", Edward starts

"Now it is my turn to say them. My love for you has faded Edward. There is no spark between us anymore…", I say

"No…", Edward says

"It has. And so Edward I give you back all the stuff your family gave me for my 18th birthday. As my love for them has dimmed too", I say honestly putting the stuff in his still hands

"Bella I love…", Edward starts

"I can't say that to you anymore. My love has faded Edward. Now take your own words and move on", I say

"I can't let you go. I can't", Edward say dropping the gifts to come towards me when Emmett and Jasper are suddenly there holding him back

Alice was here too.

"Edward, Bella becoming a vampire in my visions are gone. It is not her destiny to be with us", Alice says sadly

I pick up the gifts Edward had dropped while they talk to him.

"I am sorry but my love has well and truly faded. I am ready to get on to the next chapter in my life. I am glad you are here so I can finally close the chapter on this part of my life", I say, "Move onto a human future"

"Bella…", Edward says brokenly

"You will one day find the girl you deserve Edward. But that girl is no longer me. I am a woman now. So this is goodbye", I say, "Emmett, Jasper take him out of my house. And do me one last favour…"

"What is it?" Emmett asks

I can see his eyes are sad for what I am saying.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And the next time you hunt catch something for me", I say

"We will Bella. Goodbye", Jasper says

"Goodbye Sis. Sorry it has come to this. You would have made an awesome vampire!" Emmett says jumping out the window with Jasper and Edward

I turn to Alice.

"The presents back", I say simply putting them in her hands

"Bella are you sure?" Alice asks sadly

"Yes. My love has faded. Goodbye. Have a happy eternity", I say

"You will make it Bella. You will find someone I can see it", Alice says

"That has to stop. I want to be left alone now. No more vampires spying or stalking me. It is time for you to stop using your power to see my future. My future is now for me to control. Goodbye Alice", I say

"Alight Bella if you are sure your love for us has faded", Alice says jumping out the window

"It has and now I am certain. My love has faded"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
